I don't see the pink elephantsyet
by Shiroi Maho
Summary: This is a cute little one shot in Sakura’s point of view. What happens when Eriol’s 18th birthday party comes around? Syaoran couldn’t make it, so what’s a girl to do? Drown her sorrows in alcohol that’s what…but who’s gonna help her home wh


This is a cute little one shot in Sakura's point of view. What happens when Eriol's 18th birthday party comes around? Syaoran couldn't make it, so what's a girl to do? Drown her sorrows in alcohol that's what…but who's gonna help her home when all her friends have disappeared?

**Shiroi Maho: **Hey! Syaoran!

**Syaoran: **What!?

**Shiroi Maho: **You wanna make some extra cash?

**Syaoran: **What have I got to do?

**Shiroi Maho: **Take off your shirt and say the disclaimer…

**Syaoran: **Can I keep my shirt on?

**Shiroi Maho: **Nu uh

**Syaoran: ***grumbles under breath* Fine, how much?

**Shiroi Maho: **Tenner?

**Syaoran: **Make it twenty…

**Shiroi Maho: **Fine, fine. Twenty.

**Syaoran: **Deal

Syaoran starts to take his shirt off, and Shiroi Maho grins evilly. She whips out her camcorder and starts taping.

**Shirtless Syaoran: **Shiroi Maho does not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

**Shiroi Maho: **Good, good…very good. SHINIGAMI TENSHI!

Shinigami Tenshi walks on, not looking very happy. She walks over to Shiroi Maho and starts handing over cash.

Shiroi Maho: …Thirty, forty, fifty, sixty, seventy and eighty! Hehe! Now give the final twenty to Syaoran.

Shinigami Tenshi gives the last twenty pounds to Syaoran.

Shinigami Tenshi: I can't believe you! Why did you take off your shirt! I lost £100 and it's all your fault.

Syaoran looks confused and then it finally clicks.

Syaoran: THIS WAS ALL SOME BET!!??

Shiroi Maho laughs nervously

Shiroi Maho: Ehehe…you made an extra twenty pounds though so…

Syaoran: True…

Shiroi Maho: Enjoy the story…

Syaoran: WAIT! What happened to the S&S scenes you promised?!

Shiroi Maho laughs

Shiroi Maho: You'll see…

She runs off stage and Syaoran just looks confused.

This is dedicated to my best friend, Shinigami Tenshi (Jess) who is always there when I need her and is the greatest person in the whole world. Enjoy! Love ya.

~*~*~*~*~

'_Ergh my head' _I grasp it as I sit up, it's pounding and it hurts like hell. What on earth happened to me? I feel like shit…I can't remember anything…what happened last night? I rub my eyes and glance at the clock. Ten thirty am. Ergh, I think I got up a little too fast; I'm starting to feel a little bit sick. _'Wait a goddam second, this is not my room, and this is not my house…' _I look around. Everything is neat and tidy, the walls are cream and there are green accents here and there. I can hear running water, meaning whoever's house I'm in is having a shower, or a wash or whatever. '_Oh my god, what if I was kidnapped, or worse…I've had a one night stand with a stranger,' _I begin to panic, and it is not helping my nausea one little bit, _'but that's not possible, it was a private party and I knew everyone there…so whose house am I in because I don't recognise it at all.' _

My nausea is getting worse, ergh I feel so sick, but I'm too scared to go to the bathroom. Oh yes, I'm so great, the all powerful card mistress is too scared to go to the bathroom to chuck up because she doesn't know whose house this is. Well stuff them, I need to throw up and I need to do it now!

I run to the door and fling it open, whoever is in the shower seems pretty embarrassed cos all I can hear is a: '_What the fuck…'_ the voice is familiar but I don't have time to look now. I pull up the toilet seat and collapse to my knees, bringing up the _poison _I had consumed the night before.

"Great, just fucking great," I grasped the edge of the toilet, bringing up some more bile. I start to cry, I'm in so much pain and I feel like shit. I hear the shower curtain being opened, but I don't dare turn to see who's stepping out; besides I highly doubt they're _decent _if you get what I mean. 

"Sakura-chan…" The person says, _that voice, I know that voice, _I look up and my eyes meet his. His hair is wet and falling all over his face, and his eyes are filled with concern. I can't believe who I'm seeing. "Are you ok Sakura?" 

I can't bring myself to say anything, I've frozen. Speechless. He's here, watching me cry, watching me chuck up. How wonderful. I'm still surprised and I finally bring myself to say something, although that something isn't much.

"Syaoran…"

~*~*~*~*~

It's Eriol's birthday party, held at one of the best clubs in Japan. Attica. Tomoyo has hired it out for a private party (it took a lot of persuading because the club would lose a load of money, but Tomoyo offered a fair sum) so here we are, enjoying ourselves.

No. Correction. They are enjoying themselves; I am drowning my sorrows in the wonder that is alcohol. Why am I drowning my sorrows, I should be happy right, this is a party after all? Wrong. I am most definitely not happy. Syaoran is still in Hong Kong, taking care of Li clan business, so everyone else is partnered up and I am the loner. 

They are all having fun; Tomoyo and Eriol are dancing, rather seductively if you ask me. Kero and Suppi are at the food; I'm expecting them to be on a sugar high in less than ten minutes. Yamazaki is telling a lie to Nakuru, and Chiharu is hitting him, again. When will he learn? Naoko is chatting up the barman; rather an unexpected thing if you ask me, Naoko has always been the shy one. Rika and Terada-sensei are flirting, they are engaged now and to be married next summer. I don't want to actually look my brother's way again, its not that I don't mind what he's doing, its just…well…it's kind of embarrassing to see your brother kissing in front of you. Well not actually in front of me, they're over by the bathrooms, engaged in a game of tonsil hockey. They, being Yukito and him. 

And I, am at the bar, downing vodka's. I don't actually remember how many I've had; six, possibly seven, double shots. I'm actually getting bored of shots now; I fancy something else, something different. Mmmmm a Bacardi Breezer would be nice, a melon Bacardi Breezer. So I order one, I don't have to pay, Tomoyo is buying drinks for everyone. Lucky bitch, she can afford to pay for the party: the club being private for the night, the food, the entertainment, and the drink. Ah yes, the drink. So long as it is on her I will continue on my road to getting absolutely pissed. 

I finish my Breezer in about a minute, and I do not hesitate in ordering another one. The more I drink, the less I think. And the less I think, the less I remember that Syaoran isn't here with me. 

Ah, Eriol and Tomoyo have finished their _'dancing' _and she has proceeded in taking out a game. Well I assume it's a game, it's a bunch of cards and a piece of paper. They have now proceeded in calling everyone over; the only people hesitantly doing it are Yuki, Touya and myself. Yuki and Touya, possibly because their make out session has been interrupted, and myself…to be honest I would rather stay here and drown my sorrows, than do it in a group. But I eventually give in, seeing the particularly large bottles of Smirnoff blue shots that have just been brought over to the table. Oh what I wouldn't give for some of that right now. Grabbing my Breezer (the new one) I proceed to the table and take a seat next to my best friend.

"Right, now that everyone is here," she says, placing the cards in front of everyone, "I think it's time for a little game." A little game she says, I know what she's up to. Somehow she's gonna get us all into confessing our deepest, darkest secrets and tape them all. Then when she needs those _secrets _she will use them for blackmail. Oh yes, Tomoyo is a smart one.

"All it is is a game kinda like truth or dare. Its males against females, these," she holds up some cards, with yes on some and no on the others, "are yes no cards. Everyone gets these." She proceeds in giving everyone, one yes card, and one no card. "The others have questions on, for example," She picks up a pink one, "these are the girl cards, we ask the question to the boys and they have to hold up either yes or no, you with me so far?" We all nod, staring dumbly at her. Get to the bit concerning the drink already! "For every person who gets an answer right you have to down a glass of Smirnoff blue shots." She smiles. "And you _have _to answer truthfully…everyone in?" The group erupts into a chorus of 'yes' and I just nod. "Well in that case, let's begin. Sakura you can go first."

Whoopy! I get the honour of beginning this _little _game. I pick up a card and glance at the question quickly.

"Did I lose my virginity before I was sixteen?" I ask, the boys grin evilly. I think I'm gonna get a lot to drink. They proceed in holding up their cards; every single one of them says…'Yes.' Except for Touya's. I smile at him. I fill up four glasses with Smirnoff blue shots. Touya looks completely surprised, then disgusted and then…

"YOU WHAT!" He screams, slamming his hands down on the table. All the girls start to laugh, and Touya looks at Yuki. "YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS! THEY ALL KNEW! WHY WASN'T I TOLD?! WHO IS IT?! I SWEAR I'LL…" I cut him off and held my hand up.

"I didn't tell you Nii-chan, cos I knew how you would react." I smile at him again, " bottoms up," and everyone bursts out laughing. It takes me three minutes to down all four glasses of blue shots. 

"It was the Chinese gaki, wasn't it, I swear I'm gonna kill him!"

"So what if it was?" Touya proceeds in turning dark crimson, he opens his mouth to add more, but Tomoyo stops him.

"Touya, what's done is done. So shut up, kay," This game continued for ages, Tomoyo, Eriol and myself being the only ones left. Everyone else couldn't drink anymore, the wimps. Can't even handle a little drink. Ok maybe not a little, we have drunk a lot, and I'm starting to feel light headed and I'm slurring my words. But thankfully I haven't started seeing pink elephants…yet.

"You know Eriol ol' buddy ol' pal, that hat you have ish perdy oogly. I sure Tomoyo wud lurve to make you a new one," I proceeded to pick up my newest drink, (Smirnoff Ice) and drink it; upon placing it down it was now half empty.

"Ahh Sakura I think you should cool it with the drink," Eriol said trying to take my drink off me. The nerve! I am absolutely fine, I might be a little pissed…ok a lot pissed, but I'm just fine. I snatch my drink out of the way of his prying hands.

"Nah Elilol, I'm fine. Oh Mr waitery type guy," I wave my hands trying to get his attention, he looks at me and smiles, he walks over to our table and asks:

"What would you like miss?"

"I think I would like another, err, one of these tubey things." I proceed in shaking a test tube, which was full of some sort of alcohol, in front of his face.

"And could you order a taxi please," Eriol said, looking at me worriedly. I don't know why he's worried, I'm just fine.

"You know when Nii-chan and Yukito left a while ago, and they said they were _tired,_" I start to say, taking another gulp at my Smirnoff, "I don't think the really were, I bet you they are at it like rabbits right now." I begin to laugh, whilst Tomoyo and Eriol turn bright red. A guy walks through the door; I don't think we know him. "Hey Mishter, I don't think you were invited. What you doin' here?"

"Err, taxi for a Mr Hiragizawa and Miss Daidouji," he says, looking around. It's only Tomoyo, Eriol and me left, did I tell you that? I think I did, but I can't remember. 

"Hai, that's us," Eriol says, standing up and taking Tomoyo's hand in his own. "Now Sakura, a taxi will be here for you soon. Don't drink anymore ok."

"Yea, yea, whatever, Elilolly," I say, taking another gulp of Smirnoff, I hear him sigh and walk over to the waitery type guys. I can faintly hear him say.

"No…drink…taxi…help." I look as they walk out the door; I'm now staring at my empty bottle of Smirnoff Ice. No one left to talk to…maybe I can talk to the bottle. He'll listen to me.

"Hey, mishter bottle, that girl, the one with the dark hair, yea Tomoyo. I think she's obsessed with me. She's always taping me, and dreshing me up in skimpy costumes. Like in the middle of winter. I mean like, hey, I might be the most powerful sorceress in the world, but I can still freeze to death." I continue to ramble on to the bottle, about how Yamazaki _never _opens his eyes. I mean how can he see? Maybe he doesn't…and how Terada-sensei is about three times his fiancées age, couldn't he find a woman his own age? That's pathetic. I can hear someone coming through the door, probably my taxi. The waiter guys ask him if he is, he says no. You know his voice is kind familiar, but I can't be bothered to turn around. He says he's looking for Hiragizawa, the waiters are about to answer, but I speak up.

"Who, the one with the really oogly hat, and the voice that changes from deep to high in 0.2 seconds, I mean come on, hasn't he finished puberty yet, he's 18 for gods sake. And what's with him sitting in trees watching me, I mean is he some kind of hentai or something? " I continue to ramble on, and I hear the familiar person that I cant be bothered to turn around and face ask the waitery type guys: _'How much has she had to drink?' _And then the waitery type guys answer by saying: _'A lot.' _

"He's probably out making innocent little girls fall down holes, placing a force field over the top to trap them and proceeding to fill them with _stuffed sheep_. Or, or making kawaii teddy bears turn _ten times _their normal size and attack people." The boy is now standing next to me and just staring. I look at him. I see his dark brown hair; his deep amber-brown eyes, and that grin. It's my…"Syaoran," I say staring at him. He smiles a bit and bends down to help me stand.

"I think that's enough for tonight party girl," he states, letting me lean on him, "it's time for you to go home."

"Oh but Syaoran, the han in my yaaaaaan, the milk in my tea, the alco in my pop, which I might add was very nice…" I continue to ramble on, until Syaoran lifts me over his shoulder, caveman style. "You know you're perdy hot, hotter than hell, might I just add. All that training paid off my friend. Do you know what you ass looks like? Let me just say h-o-t. Hoooooooooot!" He starts to walk out, chucking some yen at the waiters.

"Give it to the guy with the taxi, for his trouble, I'm gonna take her back to my apartment," the waitery type guys nod and Syaoran continues walking.

"Yo Syaoran," I yell, loud enough, I think, for people down the street to hear, "the view from back here ain't too bad, how's the view from the front. You know you've got pretty big feet, and you know what they say about guys with big feet, and let me just reassure you they are most defiantly not wrong," I can feel the heat of Syaoran's blush from here.

"You don't know what you're saying," he says gruffly, placing me in his car. Then he proceeds in driving breakneck speed to his apartment. Upon arriving he, once again, lifts me over his shoulder caveman style. Grabbing his keys, he proceeded in trying to hold me _and _open the door to get in. He managed it though, and carried me through and into the lift. We took it to the 14th floor, and he carried me into his bedroom, where he placed me on my feet on the floor a couple of paces away from the bed.

"Get into bed Sakura," Syaoran states, in a no-nonsense voice. I just giggle and try to walk forward, succeeding in falling straight on my butt. I just continue to laugh. I can hear Syaoran sigh, he lifts me up and places me on the bed. His arms are still around my waist and I smile at him.

"You comin in with me?" I say happily, and he just blushes a deep crimson.

"Not tonight, I think I'll sleep on the…" I cut him off by giving him a kiss, a deep passionate one, and I think it was taking all of Syaoran's self control not to _'sleep' _with me. He pulled away, reluctantly, and sighed. "This isn't right Sakura…" He told me, I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"What you don't like me anymore?" I say, which is hard because I'm on the verge of crying.

 "No, that's not it. I do love you Sakura, you know that. I just don't think its right that I take advantage of you in this state." He said gently, he went to move away but I grabbed his hand. "Besides you're not gonna remember any of this by tomorrow, any way."

"Then stay with me, nothing will happen, please," I say, not letting go of Syaoran's hand. I hear him sigh and raise his free arm in defeat.

"Fine," he climbs into the bed next to me, and pulls me to his body. I snuggle up against him, and rest my head on his chest. His arms are wrapped around my waist, and I could really get used to this being a permanent thing. "Night Sakura."

"Night Syaoran," I say, closing my eyes. The last thing I said to him, before I went to the land of nod was: "Down boy," and I could just imagine his face as I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

~*~*~*~*~

"Err mornin' Sakura, feeling better?" He asks; I still can't believe he's here, standing in front of me, looking at me. Talking to me! I feel a bit better now, I don't feel like throwing up anymore, but my head still hurts like hell.

"Err yea I'm fine except for the splitting headache I've got," I can't believe I'm talking to him. I think Syaoran can read my expression because he continues to talk.

"I got here last night, I was a bit too late for Eriol's party, but you were still there. Err you were a bit…" I look at him; he seems to be searching for an appropriate word.

"Pissed," I say for him, smiling. He smiles back, a light blush across his cheeks.

"Err yea. I'm sure Tomoyo had some secret camera's somewhere so you'll be seeing what you were like soon, I assume anyway. The things you said about Eriol were pretty funny actually," I glare at him while he bursts out laughing.

"What did I say?" I ask, pushing myself to my feet. Syaoran moves over to me and supports me while we walk back to his room.

"Oh nothing much really," He says, manoeuvring me to his bed and motioning for me to sit. "If Tomoyo did have secret camera's, you will find out. I'm gonna go to the kitchen and get you a paracetamol. Stay here ok," he tells me, moving to the door that connects his bedroom to the living room and kitchen.

"Ok," I reply, "oh, and Syaoran…"

"Yes Sakura?"

"You might want to put some clothes on, it's not that I don't like what you are wearing. I mean that towel is very nice, and it's also nice to see your bare chest, but I must admit that it's awfully tempting," after I finished, Syaoran proceeded in turning tomato red in colour. "Glad to see I still have that effect on you…" I say, dangling my legs over the edge of the bed.

"I-I'm just gon-gonna go get that paracetamol," he said, rushing out of the room.

"You do that!" I shout after him. I can hear him rummaging around in the cupboards and pouring a glass of water. A couple of seconds later he re-enters the bedroom…minus the towel. I felt a blush come up to my cheeks, and Syaoran handed me the glass of water and the paracetamol. "Hoooooe…"

"Glad to see I still have that effect on you," he whispered in my ear. I took the tablets quickly and moved away from Syaoran, pushing the blanket over to him.

"Clothes. On. Now!" I say, and Syaoran laughs while walking into the bathroom. "Oh Syaoran…"

"Yes Sakura?" He shouts from the bathroom.

"Can I use your computer to check my emails?"

"Sure, go right ahead."

"Thanks," I make my way over to his computer, and log onto the net. I start checking my emails. I have one…from Tomoyo. I sigh, Syaoran was right, she did have secret camera's, cos she just sent me a video file.

From: CameraFreakTomoyo

To: SakuraBlossom

Re: Party Girl

Attachments: PissedSakura-chan.rm

Hey Sakura

I told you I'd get all your best moments on tape.

Eriol wasn't happy at the ramblings that you said about him.

Love Tomoyo-chan

I opened real media and began playing the file.

~*~*~*~*~

Shiroi Maho: That's it, tell me what you think kay

Syaoran: I got to kiss Sakura, and she saw me naked…not bad.

Shiroi Maho: Don't forget to review. ^___^


End file.
